Rescued From Nightmares
by ChrsitineDae17
Summary: This story was inspired by a real nightmaredream I had in second grade. I go to school as usual, but when I show up I become trapped by my classmates and teacher, who for some reason are now demons!  Who will come and save me now? Read on, and find out...


**Rescued From Nightmares**

_**Summary: **__This story was inspired by a real nightmare/dream I had in second grade. In this story, my name is different for privacy reasons. I go to school as usual, but when I show up I become trapped by my classmates and teacher, who for some reason are now demons! Who will come and save me now? Read on and see…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Jesus, but He does own me…_

**Chapter 1:**

_**Christine's POV:**_

**It was a Monday, the worst day of the week in my opinion. I was however, excited to get to school and see my friends! The day seemed bright and cheery as I, seven year old Christine, walked to my second grade class. **

**I finally came to my room, and opened the door. Surprise took over me…the room was pitch black dark! "Hmmm…Maybe the others are just not here yet…." I said a loud to myself while taking a seat at my desk. "Oh no Christine…" a female voice answered in the darkness, "We're all here..."**

**I would recognize the voice of my teacher anywhere! But then, why did her voice sound so dark and uninviting? "Where are you?" I called to my teacher?**

**Suddenly, I saw a bunch of little red spots appear in the darkness. It took me a minute to realize that all of my classmates and friends were also here, and those eerie red spots were their eyes! I saw a bigger pair of red eyes, and realized it was my teacher. **

**I shrank back with fear. "W-what's going on?" I asked shakily. "Why are you all so…scary looking?" **

**My teacher smiled wickedly at me, before saying, "It's so nice for you to join us at last!" Her voice was full of thick menace as she continued. "Are you ready for your test this morning?"**

"**W-what test? There weren't any tests s-scheduled for to-today." I replied nervously, confused. "You're right Christine…this test was not scheduled at all. In fact, this one was specially made for you." One of my classmates explained, her voice sounding strange and hypnotic. **

"**M-me?" I stuttered unbelievingly. "That's right my dear." The teacher continued. "You must answer the questions we ask you. If you answer most of them correctly, you may leave without harm coming to you. However, if you fail-"**

"**HARM?! WHAT?! What do you mean?" I was really freaked out now. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I exclaimed fearfully while jumping out of my chair. "Hold her down children!" My teacher suddenly roared terribly.**

**Before I could even blink, I was forced back into my chair, and my arms were tightly pinned to my side by three girls and three boys. I knew those three girls; I recognized those boys! They were supposed to be my best friends! But were these even the same girls and boys? It couldn't be! Their touch was cold, and their eyes were full of darkness…the light in their eyes was gone! These weren't really them! These creatures who were holding me captive weren't even people!**

**Feeling righteously indignant, I began to struggle and shout loudly, "Let go of me! Let go of me! Let me go you terrible monsters! Leave me alone you evil creatures!" **

**I felt a sharp, stinging slap applied to my face, causing tears to spring in my eyes; it was my teacher. She glared terribly at me before kneeling to my level where our eyes met. "Now now young miss," she admonished mockingly while forcefully taking my chin in her cruel hands, "there is no need for such naughty language, is there?"**

**My lips quivered in fear, as tears steadily dripped down my face. "Mommy…Daddy…" I whimpered softly as I my whole body began to shake.**

**My teacher sneered at me while laughing. "Look at you, so pitiful and helpless. Do you really think that your parents could save you even if they were here now?"**

**I didn't say anything…I could only sniff back my tears and try hard to be brave.**

"**Yes, harm will be the result of your failure little girl." My teacher continued to say. If you miss an answer, something scary will happen to you. So now, let us begin the testing." And with that, I was asked random questions of all kinds.**

**Whenever I was asked a question, I actually knew the answers! But the scary thing was that I could not speak the answer. It was almost like something…some kind of force, was holding my voice back every time I tried to speak.**

**I continued to miss the questions, and each time a bell would ring to indicate when my time was up. When that happened and I had still not given my answer, a part of my body was sucked into a pitch dark void. **

**I got more frantic as question after question was thrown at me. At last, we came to the final question of my test. All that was left of me to see was a small part of my face with only my eyes, nose, and mouth. I was pale with shock and unspeakable fear.**

**My teacher asked me the last question; all that came out of my mouth were gasps and wheezes of breath. The bell rang. "WRONG!" My teacher shouted while laughing with evil triumph.**

**I screamed with all that I had in me, as the rest of my body was pulled into the darkness! I thought that this was the end of me…all would be lost.**

**But then, a miracle happened! A bright light suddenly appeared in the darkness! It took me only a second to realize that the light was actually a pair of hands that had shot through the other side of the dark hole, and grabbed my outstretched hands! Immediately, the hands began pulling me with an incredible amount of strength. I was being pulled back!**

**When my head came out of the dark hole, I saw that it was Jesus himself who was pulling me! OH! How wonderful it was to see Him there in my time of peril! He pulled me closer to Him, never letting go. Those creatures whom I had thought my classmates a little while ago, had transformed into demons! They were pulling my feet, and were trying to keep me in the grasp of their ugly claws.**

**They growled and hissed at Jesus, as both sides played a bit of tug-o-war. I was the prize! Jesus was already winning, but wanting to get rid of those hideous creatures once and for all, Jesus shouted with a thunderous voice full of anger and authority "LET MY DAUGHTER GO! GO BACK TO THE ABYSS! LEAVE AND NEVER HARM HER AGAIN!!!"**

**And in an instant, those demons screamed in fear and vanished into the dark hole they had tried to pull me through. **

**I was still shaking terribly, and my small whimpers turned into loud sobs full of both lingering fear and relief of my rescue. Jesus' arms were around me in an instant. He lovingly picked me up in his powerful arms, and cradled me against his chest. **

"**Th-they tr-ied to h-urt m–m-me!" I stuttered out in sobs while clutching to the collar of his garment. "Th-they wanted to k-kill me! They were going to drag me into the d–d-darkness!" My tears would not stop flowing.**

**Jesus lovingly stroked my brow. "Shhh…hush now little one." He whispered, his voice sounding like the most beautiful instrument I'd ever heard.**

**My shaking began to cease, but I still could not stop crying.**

**I buried my face in Jesus chest. "H-Help me Father. I c-cannot stop crying. I c-can't st-o-p cry-i-ing!"**

**Jesus eyes shone with Fatherly love. "Oh, my little daughter…" he replied soothingly while leaning down to kiss my wet cheeks. "No more tears now, my beloved. Be calm, it's okay. Everything is alright now." **

**Everything around us was nothing but white now, and a peace began to fill my heart right away. My sobbing began to decrease, but tears still flooded my eyes. I looked up at my Jesus for reassurance, my eyes wide in wonder at the warmth of his arms and the beauty of His face.**

**His loving gaze never left my eyes…His glowing smile never left his beautiful face. He gently began to rock me, and soothed me with his voice. "There now, my pretty little girl. You are safe in my arms…shhh…It is alright now darling; those evil spirits will never come near you again. Never. So long as I am your Father. Be at peace now my precious and just rest in my arms. Just let me love you..."**

**His voice and words were full of liquid love…this love was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, and it made me realize how much my Father loves us all. My sobbing diminished to soft whimpers, and I snuggled deeper into his arms, and rested my head against his shoulder. **

"**Thank you Father…" I breathed out while smiling wearily at Him. "You rescued me…I knew you would never ever forsake me." His arms tightened around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. "I will never leave you my daughter. You know I am always here for you. You are safe with me…I am always here for you sweetie."**

**I smiled at His words, content in His arms. I never wanted Him to let me go, and I knew He never would.**

**Jesus began to hum softly to me as he rocked me. His voice…oh…His voice could make the whole universe weep. His voice was so beautiful; so full of love and comfort. I knew that with Him, I would always be safe.**

**His hum gradually turned to words…words I had heard before…words I would always remember…declarations of love from a Father to his child. "I'll have no other, for I love you only. I'll never forsake you…or leave you alone. "**

**My eyes began to droop; I was starting to feel sleepy. But I didn't want to fall asleep without replying to my loving Father's song. "Here in your arms, I'll always be…at rest in the precious love, you have for me…" I sang as I began to close my eyes. **

**Jesus' song didn't end. And as I began to fall asleep in His arms, I heard him sing to me, "I love you…oh how I love you. I love you…oh how I love you…" Heavenly music seemed to accompany His beautiful voice, and penetrated through my little body.**

**My Father's song never stopped, and I fell into a deep slumber with the warmth of His arms, and the love of His pure heart. **

**It was after this that I woke up and was back in the real world. I shall never forget that dream as long as I live. It was so awesome to have my Savior come and rescue me from my terrible nightmare. The nightmare had turned into a sweet and pleasant dream after all, and it was all because my Father saved me from fear and despair.**

**The End**

**Author's Note: **_**Hey guys! I hope you really enjoyed me story/dream! That song that was a the end, was actually a song written by Dennis Jernigan. If any of you have not heard that song, you absolutely must find it and hear it. It's called "The Daddy Song…" I'm sure most of you will never feel the same after hearing that song. It was always my favorite song growing up, and encouraged me that Jesus is always there for his children whenever they are in trouble, even when we can't see him…Have a blessed day everyone!**_


End file.
